Animal Shared Resource - Project Summary/Abstract The Animal Shared Resource offers integral support to CSHL Cancer Center members by providing high quality animal housing, husbandry services, and technical and managerial support to cover all aspects of animal care and use such as tissue biopsies, colony management and protocol implementation. In addition, highly trained personnel teach a variety of specialty skills to researchers, including surgical manipulations and post surgery monitoring, blood and tissue procurement, cesarean re-derivation, tissue perfusion, and therapeutic and virus administration. The veterinary skills of the Animal Shared Resource enable researchers to generate new and innovative mouse cancer models including viral transduction models, multi-allele reversible cancer models, and organoid orthotopic engraftment models of human and mouse cancer. Furthermore, the Animal Shared Resource develops and provides training for implementing new animal protocols. The support provided by the Animal Shared Resource is absolutely fundamental for many research advances in the CSHL Cancer Center. It has enabled researchers to develop innovative animal models for cancer, which continue to be instrumental in uncovering the genetic and molecular basis of the disease. As the CSHL Cancer Center shifts to expand its preclinical and translational research, animal models will become even more important. The Animal Shared Resource enables researchers to move beyond cell culture and to explore cancer biology and cancer medicine in an appropriate in vivo context. In summary, the Animal Shared Resource provides the Cancer Center with a complete set of essential services and sophisticated technical support to facilitate cancer research and discovery. Over the past five years, a total of 27 Cancer Center members (73% of members) utilized the Animal Shared Resource, representing the majority of the facility's use. This Shared Resource contributed to 70 publications by Cancer Center members over this time period.